Temptation
by Silverwing26
Summary: Ciel is a talented composer and violinist. Sebastian is a world renowned painter. So far, the two share a vibrant past and one night as they spend time together perfecting their crafts, they discover just what the effects of Temptation are. This interlude is based on the AU Story Crescendo by BlackInkStains.


First of all, A big thank you to BlackInkStains who wrote the story Crescendo which this story is a tribute to. If you have not read it, do yourself the favor and do so. It is wonderful. Also, some of the subtle things will make more sense if you are familiar with Crescendo, but I think you will find it enjoyable either way.

This is a SebastianxCiel fic. If that isn't your cup of tea, you probably want to stop now.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Ciel or Sebastian... sadly.

I hope you enjoy! Do let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all.

Thank you to My Kuro Twin for beta reading for me and being my second set of eyes.

* * *

Temptation

He didn't know what to paint.

Sebastian's eyes fell across his blank canvas. His fingers itched to cover the surface, but he didn't know where to begin. It was not from lack of inspiration, but rather because dozens of images clamored in his mind for dominance. Colors flashed behind his eyes when he closed them, swirls of black and jeweled greens with flashes of icy blue and the occasional streak of alabaster. His fingers tingled pleasantly with the desire to cross the blank expanse with sweeping brush strokes, bringing life to the empty canvas. Since Ciel had come to Sebastian and become his muse, the older male never wanted for inspiration. Sometimes it even came in overwhelming bursts.

These were some of Sebastian's favorite moments. The silence between the two males was comfortable as he sat in the music room listening to Ciel compose. Tonight, the younger male played new melodies on Sebastian's piano. His visible eye danced across the ivory keys with an intensity that Sebastian had grown accustomed to. Now and then Ciel would pause to make notes on the sheets of music he had written, letting true silence settle around the room.

Times like these, where Ciel was lost pleasantly in himself and at peace, pleased the artist to no end. He watched almost possessively as the younger male's lips curled at the corners into an unguarded and honest smile. It was a sight Sebastian liked to think was reserved only for him. Watching Ciel's smile crawl over his face ignited that warm and tight feeling in his chest. Sebastian had become familiar with this sensation while in the musician's presence, finding it with a growing frequency as they spent their coveted hours in each other's company, even more so for all they had been through together.

It was with his mind reeling at the thought of all he might create and the feeling of a large cat purring in his chest, that Sebastian opened his mouth. Perhaps he wanted a push from his muse to direct him to his next masterpiece. Perhaps he enjoyed breaking Ciel out of his thoughts now and then to make the musician scowl at him. Perhaps he was feeling slightly selfish. Perhaps it was all of those reasons. Something special would grace his canvas tonight. "Play _Temptation_ for me."

Ciel never failed to inspire.

The musician was startled from his thoughts. As predicted, he scowled as he looked up from where his slender fingers rested on black and white keys. His single blue eye met Sebastian's wine-red ones and he fixed the artist with a glare. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You have never asked for this piece before."

"A keen observation."

Ciel hummed noncommittally and continued to stare at Sebastian with a harsh glare that had the older male chuckling to himself. Finally, Ciel stood from the piano bench with a dramatic roll of his visible eye. He walked to his violin case and pulled out his bow. He sighed as he rosined the bow strings and looked at the older male smirking from behind his canvas.

Sebastian crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking triumphant and a bit smug.

Ciel lifted his violin and tucked it under his chin. He leveled Sebastian with a look of pure disdain. "Fine," he huffed. "There are conditions. I will play _Temptation _and you will draw it." Ciel turned his attention to his violin as a satisfied smirk crossed his lips.

"What?!" The artist dropped his arms as the question bounced off the music room walls.

Ciel's eye traced over the surprise on Sebastian's face and his satisfied smirk grew a little larger. "You heard me. Do we have an agreement?"

Sebastian arched a fine brow. Ciel knew exactly how infatuating he was, much to the artist's chagrin. He could, when he chose, be extremely difficult simply because he enjoyed watching Sebastian's reaction. The artist's lips quirked at the corners as he realized it was much the same motivation that led him to plant quick kisses on the musician's lips by surprise to bring that infatuating blush to the younger male's cheeks. He knew Ciel would never outright stop him, because Sebastian was just as intriguing to the younger male. He looked into Ciel's face and saw the smirk fade a little as he grew one of his own. "I believe we do." He gestured to the musician with a mock bow. "When you are ready."

Ciel rolled his visible eye and sighed. Sebastian's hands rested in his lap as he watched the younger male assume a familiar stance. The musician let his eye fall closed as his violin fitted perfectly beneath his chin. With a refined move of his arm, he brought his bow up to caress the strings.

Sebastian's eyes took in the beauty that was Ciel when he played the violin. He watched the way Ciel's bow arm moved in elegant sweeping motions and his slim fingers danced across the strings, coaxing out beautiful vibratos. The artist listened to the melody filling the room and was vaguely aware of his fingers wrapping around the piece of charcoal and lifting it to the blank canvas.

The melody brought a familiar image into Sebastian's mind. He remembered the seductive tune surprisingly well despite the fact Ciel has only played it for him one time before. Though that is when the image had come to him the first time, the air growing heavy around him with smoke and intimacy as his muse crawled into his lap and ghosted fingers across his shirt while warm breath tickled his neck. Sebastian's eyes closed as the sensations washed over him. He had yet to admit to a soul the images that danced behind his eyelids.

The artist released a breath he had been unconsciously holding. The air around him felt warm and heavy still. He opened his eyes and found the room seemed dimmer as his attention was focused solely on the musician. He glanced over the top of his canvas and wine-red eyes locked with Ciel's icy blue one. Sebastian thought he saw Ciel take a deep, sharp breath. As he remained staring into the young violinist's eye, he felt a familiar flood of heat was coursing through his stomach. The artist expected Ciel to break the prolonged eye contact, but the musician stared back and with graceful movements enticed beautiful notes from his violin.

Ciel continued to pour his soul into the notes as they spilled from his instrument. He didn't think about it often, but he supposed it was partially why he loved to play and why he excelled so quickly. An early music teacher had once remarked that all great musicians play with heart, but that Ciel played with his soul. He opened his eyes and found his gaze locked with Sebastian's. He was drawn into the glittering stare and felt himself take a sharp breath as his heart thudded a little harder in his chest. What was behind Sebastian? What was next to him? He suddenly couldn't remember as his vision was drawn to the artist and all else in the room dimmed in comparison. Ciel felt his cheeks grow the slightest bit warm, but he refused to give Sebastian the satisfaction of breaking their staring contest first. Ciel could feel the air around him growing thicker as his music seemed to be filling the room and expanding as they were caught in the sparks that jolted and flickered between both sets of eyes. The younger male felt his breath come a bit quicker as his fingers continued to caress the strings.

Ciel's breathing was increasing and Sebastian's lips curled into a smile in response. He studied the body he had painted many times. He knew Ciel's posture, how he moved when he was nervous or confident, he knew what the fake smiles and false strength looked like. He knew what the real smiles and true feelings of comfort looked like. Sebastian's eye was drawn to Ciel's mouth, his expression one of content concentration. The artist's tongue moistened his own lips as the urge to kiss the younger male grew and the great cat in his chest purred louder.

The melody had reached a slow swell with the teasing promise of more to come as the notes dripped from Ciel's bow. The sound of movement brought the younger male out of himself and his eye opened and flickered over the canvas. He watched Sebastian slowly padding his way across the distance between them. Ciel sought out the older male's eyes and his stomach flipped pleasantly with the infatuation and the interest he saw there. Ciel was often watching Sebastian's eyes, finding them as intriguing as Sebastian found his own. This look, the look of interest and infatuation, possession maybe, was reserved for Ciel alone and awoke emotions in his chest and caused butterflies to flutter through his stomach. He had come to trust that look from Sebastian, the man who had become so integral to the young man's life. He felt a breeze dance across the nape of his neck. The doors to the garden must have been opened without his notice.

Playful and full of tempting promise, and then heavy with sultry rhythmic runs, the artist padded his way across to the musician as the music continued to change. Sebastian wiped his charcoal soiled hands on his trousers. He watched Ciel swallow and the artist's small smile grew into a full smirking grin.

The younger male rolled his eye and closed it again, concentrating on his music and ignoring the older male before him. Ciel had long since grown used to Sebastian invading his space with soft kisses and lingering touches. It was now to the point where he looked forward to each one, though he would never admit it. Sebastian was a source of calm and safety and, as he had come to realize, deep affection.

Sebastian dipped his head and brushed his lips across the musician's. Ciel's bow arm slowed and the note he was playing came to an abrupt end. Sebastian smirked against his lips. He felt Ciel inhale with surprise.

The scent of Sebastian was all around Ciel. It was familiar and he loved it. He smiled into the kiss as he felt the older male cup his cheek. Ciel let his arm fall to the side and the violin came away from his chin. His melody continued to play through his head as he became aware of little other than the warm lips pressed against his own and the way the artist's fingertips brushed against his hair.

A smile was growing against the artist's lips. Sebastian tilted the younger male's head up, giving himself better access to his soft lips. Gently, he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to let his tongue brush against Ciel's lips. He patiently waited to gauge the musician's reaction, never pushing him further than his boundaries in situations like these. When Ciel slowly parted his lips and tentatively brushed Sebastian's tongue with his own, the artist felt the very melodies of _Temptation_ pool heatedly in his gut.

Sebastian's hand slid from Ciel's cheek down his neck and across his shoulder. His long fingers trailed down the boy's arm and closed over the bow in the younger male's hand. The artist slowly took Ciel's violin into his hand and it was perhaps a great show of trust that the musician let him. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and watched a shiver course through Ciel's body that he desperately tried to conceal from the artist. Sebastian set the violin in its case. With his back to Ciel, he closed his eyes for a moment and thought about all they had been through together. His chest tightened as his heart beat just a little harder, and Sebastian pushed the fear of losing the boy away. Ciel was safe with him, and Sebastian was never going to let anyone hurt him again. Sebastian was drawn to Ciel like a moth to the proverbial flame and the musician was the only person worth catching fire for.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he turned back, his expression growing amused as Ciel huffed at him and then fisted his shirt with both hands and pulled him down into another warm kiss. It was tentative and promised to grow into more, much like the flirtatious tones of _Temptation. _Sebastian obliged and dropped down to a knee, letting the younger male pull him closer.

Ciel tilted Sebastian's head to the side experimentally, and opened his mouth against the artist's lips. Each kiss with Sebastian was intoxicating and Ciel often found himself too lost in them to concentrate on improving his own technique. He supposed practice was the best teacher and blushed with the embarrassment of his own thought. His pride would never let him admit it, but Ciel had come to crave Sebastian. He often found himself in the artist's arms being cuddled and when Sebastian deposited soft kisses on his lips, temples and his ears, it was a safe feeling, but it was so much more than that. The artist made his pulse race and his breathing hitch. Sebastian was as intoxicating as Ciel was infatuating. When the older male's lips parted, his fists gripped tighter to Sebastian's shirt. The artist was smiling when his tongue slid past Ciel's lips and danced with the younger male's. A soft sound left Ciel's throat and Sebastian wrapped his arm around him. Without warning, Sebastian stood, lifting the musician with him. Ciel pushed closer to Sebastian in surprise and in a moment found himself seated atop the beautiful black piano.

'Beautiful' was the thought in Sebastian's head as he broke the kiss and trailed his fingers across Ciel's arms and his neck. One hand brushed through ash-black hair. The other traced across Ciel's cheek beneath his eye patch. Sebastian leaned down over Ciel and whispered soft words into the musician's ear as he kissed it slowly. "Know you can always tell me to stop." As he spoke and felt Ciel lean into the hand in his hair, Sebastian slipped his fingers beneath the black silk patch. Ciel froze slightly but didn't protest. Sebastian sucked on the younger male's earlobe and he felt the tension leave Ciel's body. The eye patch fluttered to the floor and Sebastian's long fingers traced over the lines of scars as his lips sought out the younger male's mouth once more.

He was pulled forward as Ciel relinquished hold of his shirt. One hand curled through Sebastian's ink-black locks and the other blazed random trails of heat across the artist's neck with his slender fingers. A soft low moan formed in the back of Sebastian's throat and Ciel smiled at the sounds as the kiss deepened and he attempted to pull himself closer to the older male.

Successfully, Ciel pulled Sebastian closer to him. He felt Sebastian come to rest between his thighs as his legs draped over the edge of the piano. Warmth spread out beneath Sebastian's hands as Ciel became aware of them sliding against his chest. There was another gust of evening wind laced with the scent of the garden and it cooled Ciel's flushed cheeks and brought goosebumps to his chest as Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

The older male's eyes locked onto Ciel's, finding beauty in the boy's face with both of his eyes unhidden. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest as his fingers slipped the buttons from their holes. Then he slid the fabric from Ciel's shoulders. He had seen the musician in various states of undress before as they shopped for clothing and such, but never in such an intimate way before with _Temptation_ filling their minds. Sebastian wouldn't lie to himself, he was more than infatuated, he was enamored and right now, he was tempted.

The artist brushed his hands across the pale skin of Ciel's chest. The contact sent a jolt through the boy's body and he tossed his head back with a gasp, his back arched, pressing himself into Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against the smooth skin of the younger male's neck. His fingers slid across Ciel's stomach and around his sides. The musician's skin was satin under his fingers and the small gasps his touch drew forth drove him slowly out of his mind. Sebastian teasingly slid his palms up Ciel's sides, feeling the musician tremble with sensation. He licked the pale skin of Ciel's neck and felt fingers tighten in his hair.

One hand dropped from Sebastian's hair and wrapped around his wrist. "Se...Sebastian..." Ciel breathed out shakily.

"Do you wish me to stop?"

The younger male took a steadying breath and looked into the artist's eyes. A blush stained his cheeks red and Ciel shook his head as he released Sebastian's wrist and softly whispered, "No..."

Sebastian's eyes flickered between Ciel's, first his damaged eye and its network of scars revealing just how much trust the young musician had for him and then to the icy blue eye sparkling with excitement, wonder and perhaps darkened with want.

Ciel couldn't help but blush at Sebastian's hesitation, knowing how much care the older male took with him. It was embarrassing and exciting, and inside his stomach felt filled with butterflies as he loved every moment of it. Perhaps it was a little selfish but he decided not to think on it too much. He wanted to feel Sebastian's hands on him again and breathe him in. He wanted to make the artist moan in his throat again and watch the wine-red of his eyes smolder to the color of rubies. The younger male touched Sebastian's face, letting his fingers trace over the handsome lips before entwining in his hair again.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's eagerness, gently teasing and bringing further heat to the boy's cheeks. It would be a long time before the red left his face. The expression dropped as Ciel's nails scraped along the artist's scalp. Chills ran down his spine and his lips parted. He kissed along the boy's jaw, letting his tongue caress the skin beneath his lips. He trailed kisses across Ciel's face, pressing one to his mouth before nipping at the younger male's bottom lip. The musician's chest rose sharply with a gasp and Sebastian snaked an arm around his waist. His lips continued to slowly litter the boy with kisses. He planted one on his nose, and pressed another to his eyebrows and finally he touched his soft lips to the lid of Ciel's right eye. He loved every part of the younger male and it was important to him that Ciel knew that. Sebastian moved his other hand behind Ciel's head and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned in for another tender but passionate kiss, pausing only long enough to breathe one word against the younger male's lips. "Ciel..."

The multitude of things he was feeling caused Ciel's body to tremble in Sebastian's arms. Ciel let his hands slide from the artist's hair and down his shoulders to rest on Sebastian's chest. He let his fingers trace the contours of the artist's chest before his hands dipped beneath the hem of the older male's shirt and brushed against warm skin. He felt Sebastian's take an uneven gasp and breathe a soft moan into their kiss. He felt his own pulse rise as his body responded to the sounds, taste and touches of Sebastian. Ciel pressed his hands against the artist's chest, feeling the man's heart beat and when Ciel playfully bit Sebastian's lip, the moan he produced echoed like a rumbling purr through his chest.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, returning the small nip to his lips with one of his own. He slid his hands across the younger male's chest, one finger of his other hand tracing over Ciel's lips, red and slightly plump from the long kisses. Ciel tentatively darted his tongue past his lips to lap at the pad of the older male's finger. Sebastian hummed with pleasure and began to press warm, moist kisses to Ciel's chest. He inhaled, loving the scent of the boy and the taste of his skin. Beneath his shirt, he felt Ciel's touch burning into his skin and he couldn't help recall how much he had wanted to feel the musician's touch the very first time he experienced _Temptation._

Small whimpering sounds were falling from Ciel's lips as Sebastian continued to explore him. The artist trailed his tongue down Ciel's chest and he lifted his eyes to watch the younger male as his tongue darted into the boy's navel. Ciel's body shivered and a hand flew from beneath Sebastian's shirt to cover his own mouth, keeping the moan from escaping. Sebastian chuckled against Ciel's stomach and pulled his hand from his mouth. "I like your voice. Don't hide it."

Ciel could only reply with a shaky exhale and a roll of his eyes at the artist. He turned his head to the side and the blush on his cheeks extended all the way down his neck. "Shut up... You are so embarrassing."

"Do you not enjoy it?" Sebastian asked lowly.

"I do. I really do... but seriously, shut up."

The older male laughed and slid both hands down Ciel's sides before resting them on his hips. Sebastian wrapped his hands around the musician's slender hips and pulled him closer.

Ciel reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of Sebastian's shirt. He fumbled a little as he pulled on the clothing. Sebastian arched a brow until it dawned on him what was happening. He kept himself from chuckling, deciding it would be a bad time to tease the younger male. He dipped his head and rolled his shoulders so Ciel could pull the shirt off over his head. The young male's face burned so hotly that it was a near match for Sebastian's ruby colored eyes.

Sebastian returned to kissing a line back up Ciel's chest, making tony jolts of pleasure mix with the butterflies in the boy's stomach. "It's still true, you know," the artist breathed through kisses and tender touches.

"Wh... What is?"

"I could love you."

"Could you?" the boy asked with a shy smile on his lips.

Sebastian pulled him into a sitting position, pressing them together as he kissed Ciel's soft lips. "I love you."

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian's name left his lips as a whisper. He felt Sebastian's bare chest against his own and was sure the older male could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "I love you, too..."

Sebastian dipped forward with Ciel wrapped in his arms and pressed a lingering sweet kiss to his lips. The kiss was soft and drawn out, and with it a soft sound left Ciel's throat as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

It was at that moment that Sebastian heard the final note of _Temptation. _It was sultry and hung in the air, lingering even after it was no longer being played.

The artist blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear the confusion he felt. Sebastian felt his heart racing and his breaths coming in uneven waves. He felt the ghost of Ciel's lips pressed against his own and the tingle running just under his skin from the boy's touch. As his eyes blinked, he realized he was still sitting behind his canvas. He lifted his head and his gaze locked with Ciel's.

Ciel's whole body was trembling with emotions and haggard breaths. He felt his violin pressed beneath his chin and his bow in his hand loosely hanging at his side. He could feel the artist's hands on his body and the frantic burning of his cheeks. He could feel Sebastian's tongue on his lips and the warmth of his skin against his chest. Ciel felt his hair clinging to the nape of his neck with sweat and could only stare back, his icy blue eye enraptured with wine-red ones.

Sebastian willed his breathing to slow to a normal pace as the force that was Ciel stared at him over his canvas. He swallowed thickly and unconsciously pulled at his collar. "You have improved."

When Sebastian's voice broke the silence, Ciel finally found he could take a proper breath again. He inhaled deeply, suddenly noticing the lack of fresh night air. Perhaps the door to the gardens was never open after all. He exhaled slowly, calming himself and hoping it sounded like an indifferent sigh. "What did you draw?"

'What indeed?' the artist silently wondered. Sebastian let his eyes drop from Ciel's and down to his canvas. Black sweeping lines crossed the canvas, bringing life to the space that was a vast expanse of nothing not too long ago. He arched a brow and rested a curled finger against his bottom lip as he marveled at how such a thing came to be with no memory of doing it. He chuckled as he realized he did remember. Sebastian remembered every touch and each breath, just not touching charcoal to canvas. He glanced up at Ciel and gained an even deeper appreciation for the boy's talent and for the soul that resided in the icy blue eyes. "Perhaps you should come see."

Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Sebastian did love to tease him and he would be rather angry if there was a blank canvas when he looked. He rolled his eye at the artist and then turned to put his violin safely away in its case. He was honestly curious to see the drawing but needed a moment to be sure his legs would hold him. Ciel was sure he would never be able to look at the piano in quite the same way again. He had never had quite such a vibrant... what? Daydream, his brain supplied him and Ciel nodded, satisfied with that answer.

The younger male crossed the distance between he and the artist. Sebastian reached out and grabbed Ciel's hand, pulling the musician against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. He felt the younger male lean into his embrace and unconsciously relax against the artist.

Ciel's cheeks flamed once more, his blush reaching the roots of his hair and shooting below his collar. The lines his blue eye traced over were elegant and flowing – undeniably Sebastian's work. He gazed at the drawing of himself, stretched across the piano with his hands entangled in Sebastian's hair, while the older male pressed kisses to his abdomen. The lips of his drawn self were parted in a whisper, and his unhidden eyes were focused on Sebastian. Ciel's stomach knotted at having his fantasy sketched across the canvas. He briefly wondered back to the claims that Sebastian was a demon. How else would the artist be able to reach into his mind like that? He pondered asking Sebastian, but instead a little smirk danced on his lips before he settled on asking, "Are you going to finish it?"

Sebastian paused, taking in Ciel's reaction. His lips curled as he watched the blush spread into Ciel's hair and down his neck, coating the pale skin. Sebastian did so love to watch the boy blush. It did not escape his notice that Ciel rarely blushed for anyone else. He raised a brow at the question, having expected an entirely different response. "I am."

Part of the artist could not wait to mix the oils together, creating the perfect alabaster for Ciel's skin, to paint the darkness around them and add the subtle reflections of the musician's prone, flushed body on the piano. His fingers tingled thinking about mixing the perfect blue – usually icy, but darkened to sapphire with want. The other part of him simply didn't want to let go of Ciel.

"You won't be able to show anyone." The younger male's voice was demanding.

Sebastian sensed a hidden threat in there somewhere and he laughed. "That is alright. There are one or two rooms in this house in which the only visitor I allow is you." Sebastian trailed the fingers of one hand over the damp hair at the base of Ciel's neck and smiled when he didn't pull away. He pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple.

"Hmm," Ciel hummed masking his interest. "Which room?"

"Mine," Sebastian purred into his ear and Ciel couldn't help but smile in spite of himself and turned to face Sebastian, a bashful look on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Oh, shut up, will you...?"


End file.
